


Triple Threat Shenanigans

by SamLovesCookies



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), help im new to ao3 how do you tags, i think thats the right tag? idk im just trying to vibe, idk theyre just vibing and doing shenanigans and stuff, this is gonna be in a similar style to the games so expect a couple choices and fails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamLovesCookies/pseuds/SamLovesCookies
Summary: Continuing from the Triple Threat ending, Charles, Ellie, and Henry go off to do more fun missions and do shenanigans! :D Idk I'll make a better description later.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Triple Threat Shenanigans

It had been a few days since the trio had brought down the Toppat Clan, leaving the rocket at The Wall’s doorstep - or in this case, in the middle of all their jail cells. They did so well, that they wanted to keep doing missions together, and General Galeforce even wanted them to join the government. As great as the opportunity seemed, Henry and Ellie were more interested in doing their own thing rather than directly working for the government. After all, the government _probably_ wouldn’t like it if _some people_ were to, perhaps, swipe a couple things in the middle of a mission. So the General instead allowed the two thieves to work with Charles on any mission he allowed them to assist, which they all agreed to.

Henry was in his house asleep, y’know, what you’re _supposed_ to do at night (that’s right I’m calling you all out right now including myself). Usually he’d actually stay up later, but it was a pretty exciting week already with the whole “getting locked up in a complex then stopping an entire criminal organization right afterwards”, so he deserved a little rest.

The sound of [a medley of several different meme songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wd1AASehKw) coming from Henry’s phone woke him up. He snatched his phone from the nightstand while he was still half asleep and rubbed his eyes as he noticed that Charles was calling him. He answered the call, putting the phone up to his ear (do stick figures even have ears?).

“Hey Henry!” Charles greeted. “I was wondering if you could come outside real quick, I’ve got a cool mission we can do together right now.”

Before Henry could respond with tired confusion, Charles continued, “I know, I know, it’s 1AM, but trust me, this’ll be fun! Nothing like a good ‘ol fun adventure in the middle of the night with my two best pals, amirite?”

Henry could practically hear the puppy dog eyes that Charles was making through the phone, so after a second of consideration, he sighed, “Sure, I’ll be right there.” Not long after he said that, he heard a somewhat distant whirring sound that seemed to be getting louder. Henry curiously looked out the window, and lo and behold, there’s a helicopter slowly approaching Henry’s house. “ _Wait, are you-_ ”

“Awesome, this is gonna be great! See ya soon!” Charles interrupted, hanging up.

Henry immediately booked it outside knowing that if he didn’t, Charles might’ve accidentally crashed into his house, which would’ve been a real shame since he finally got enough money to afford a decent one.

Think fast! Decision time!

 **Signal** : Henry ran somewhere away from his house and whistled as loud as he could, then proceeded to wave to grab Charles’s attention.

“Hey, we’re trying to sleep over here!” Someone shouted at Henry from the window of their house. Henry then proceeded to get pelted by rocks. [FAIL: Who knew the neighbors had a bunch of rocks laying around by their bedroom windows ready for angry rock throwing?]

 **Jump On** : Henry climbed onto the roof of his house, preparing to epicly jump into the helicopter. Charles saw Henry on the roof and flew by. “C’mon Henry, get in!”

Henry took a running start and jumped towards the helicopter’s open door. He nearly just missed when someone grabbed his hand. “I got you, Henry,” a familiar voice said. She pulled Henry up and into the safety of the helicopter. “Someone’s feeling a little daring today, huh? And we haven’t even gotten started yet.”

 **Phone** : Henry reached into his non-existent pockets to search for his phone. After a couple seconds of searching, he found it and called Charles. “Heya Henry, what’s up?” Charles said, picking up.

“I’m outs-”

“Hold on, I can’t hear you over the helicopter, lemme turn this off real quick,” Charles then proceeded to turn off the helicopter’s power. “Okay, now what did you wanna say- oh wait...” Then cue someone else in the background of the call shouting, “CHARLES TURN THE THING BACK ON-” and then the distant crashing noise. [FAIL: Oh, Charles… *insert sitcom laugh track here*]

 **Timer Runs Out** : The helicopter keeps getting closer. “Oh, hey Henry!” Charles says, moments before the fail screen appears. [FAIL: My bad, probably shouldn’t have started off with a quick-time event.]

-After picking the correct option-

The helicopter went back up into the sky. Charles looked towards the two, smiling. “Nice catch, Ellie. That could’ve ended badly. It’s a good thing I picked you up too earlier!”

“Well you also could’ve just landed on the floor first so Henry could get on but I guess this works too. But anyways, nevermind that, are you gonna tell us what the mission is now that Henry’s here?”

“Oh, yeah!” Charles turned back to the front window so he could steer the helicopter, as well as pick up the folder of information for the mission. He tossed the folder over towards Henry and Ellie, the latter being the one to catch it. “That’ll explain a few things,” Charles added.

Henry and Ellie looked over the folder together, slowly getting more confused.

“Uh, Charles? Are you sure this is the right folder?” Ellie asked.

“Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?”

“Well… we were sort of expecting something more… exciting?”

“And it will be, you just gotta give it a chance!”

Ellie and Henry exchanged glances, then sighed. “If you say so…” Ellie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so um that was my first fic on ao3 or first public fic at all (no im not counting anything I posted on Amino fsdjhfdsjhsd)  
> I hope y'all will be looking forward to what I've got planned for the next couple chapters n stuff!


End file.
